Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes
by The REAL Saiyan Princess
Summary: A story of Goku's daughter, Gian, who is a female Super Saiyan. Read and review to find out more...:)
1. Birth

Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Birth of a New Warrior  
  
  
"VEGETA!!! Chi-Chi is having her baby today, and YOU'RE COMING!" Bulma said,   
grabbing Vegeta by the arm and pulling him out the door.  
  
Trunks was already in the car, safely strapped in his car seat. He was banging on the   
window impatiently, waiting for his mother to get inside and turn the air conditioner on. Bulma escorted Vegeta to the passenger seat and slammed the door in his face. She opened her door and put the keys into the ignition. After cooing her head off to Trunks, she turned the ignition, and they were gone. They arrived at the hospital twenty minutes later. Bulma raced down the hallways to Chi-Chi's room. Goku was inside with her, and Gohan was holding his baby brother, Goten, in the waiting room. Bulma sat beside him, putting Trunks down beside Goten, who now was crawling over the rough hospital carpet.   
  
"Gohan, how long has Chi-Chi been in labor?" asked Bulma to the twelve year old.  
  
"For about thirty minutes," he replied.   
  
"That means we have a while to wait," said Bulma as Vegeta let out an exasperated  
sigh.  
  
"I don't see why you have to drag me everywhere you go, Woman!!"  
  
"I do! You can't survive without me! Shut up and watch your son! I'm going in with Goku and Chi-Chi!"  
  
"The brat's your son too! Why can't I go in there with Kakarott?!"  
  
"Because you're too immature to understand the birth of another life! All you care about is your stupid self!"  
  
"Bulma, I'll watch Trunks. I'm going to be out here for a while anyway. You take Vegeta and go inside."  
  
Bulma smiled,"Thank you, Gohan. You are much more mature then Vegeta is. I'm glad that the youngsters have you to look up to. COME ON, VEGETA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta walked inside after Bulma, closing the door behind him. Gohan looked at the two infants, who were busy wrestling each other to the ground. Trunks was winning, mainly   
because he was older and knew how to walk a little bit. He heard his mom scream, then the crying of a new baby.  
  
"What do you know? I'm a big brother to another boy."  
  
Inside, Chi-Chi was cradling a baby girl in her arms. The baby had jet black hair and royal blue eyes. The baby didn't cry at all. She just stared at her mother   
with big, blue eyes that twinkled in the dim light. Goku looked at the baby, holding her hand as gently as he could. She grabbed hold hard, squeezing with all her might. She let go, leaving a print in Goku's skin.  
  
"She's a strong, beautiful baby, Chi-Chi."  
  
Chi-Chi was too tired to respond. Bulma was excited.  
  
"Chi-Chi, can I hold her?"  
  
She nodded slightly. Bulma took the bundle in her arms, carefully rocking her back and forth.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the baby girl.  
  
"Gian," Chi-Chi replied at once.  
  
Goku nodded in a confused manner. Bulma saw Vegeta's face out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to him and showed him the baby.  
  
"Vegeta, this is called a baby. This baby in particular is a girl. Here, you hold her," Bulma said, grinning devilishly and holding Gian out to him.  
  
Surprisingly, Vegeta took hold of her, supporting her head with his palm. He brushed his thumb against her cheek.  
  
"You should learn who's boss around this planet. I am the ruler of this pathetic world."  
  
The baby grabbed his thumb and began to gnaw on it. He pulled it out of her mouth at once and handed her back to Bulma. The baby started to cry. Bulma handed her back to Vegeta. Gian immediatly stopped crying. Bulma was shocked.  
  
"Well, now there's one person in this world that doesn't despise Vegeta."   
  
The baby crossed her arms in the 'Vegeta fashion'. Vegeta smiled. His smirk and was mimiced by the baby.  
  
"I like you. You're the only one with some style."  
  
He handed Gian back to Goku, who held his first daughter safely in his strong embrace. Gian waved her arms in the air, squeaking in a high pitched noise.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, and the kids stayed the night at the hospital and went home with the new baby the next day. Gian was already strong enough to wrestle with the baby boys, and she beat them too. She was kept under careful watch by her parents and even some from Vegeta (scary, isn't it), who witnessed the birth of a new warrior... 


	2. Blonde Moment

Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Blonde Moment  
  
  
Goten sat on a bench, not knowing what trouble lay behind him. He had been looking for Gian all day long. Gohan had to talk to her about something.  
  
"Ha! Got ya!" yelled Gian, jumping out from behind the bench and latching onto her older brother.  
  
"There you are!" he said. "Where have you been? Gohan wants to see you." She walked inside and yelled out Gohan's name. He came down the stairs and greeted her at the front door.  
  
"I want to see if a female Saiyan is capable of going Super Saiyan, so, I want to train you." said Gohan to his now eleven year old sister.  
  
"Okay." she replied. Gohan took her hand and led her out of the house towards the woods.  
  
"Why are we going out here?" asked Gian as he led her into the woods.  
  
"To meet up with Piccolo. He's going to help train you." They headed into the forest and saw Piccolo standing in a clearing.  
  
"Piccolo, I brought Gian."  
  
"Good. We can start with blocking." he said. He started powering up Ki attacks and shooting them at her. She blocked them all eaisily.  
  
"Good job so far!" said Gohan to Gian, who was panting slightly.  
  
"Thanks." she replied.   
  
"Lets see if you can do Ki attacks." he said. She rather reluctantly replied. She watched Gohan as he taught her how to and followed his actions. She shot the balls of energy out of the palms of her hands.   
  
"Okay, that's enough for the Ki attacks today." said Gohan. "Lets try some combat blocking and fighting." he said.  
  
"But Gohan, I'm tired! I don't want to do anymore." said Gian.  
  
"We need to find out if you can go Super Saiyan!" he said sharply.  
  
"No Gohan! I need a rest! I've been working all day long!" she replied. "I'm not as strong as you! I can't go this long without a rest!"  
  
"You need to train more today, Gian. It's the only way to make you stronger." said Piccolo.  
  
"I need a rest!" she said again.  
  
"You need to train more." said Gohan.  
  
"I said NO!" she yelled, her 'Vegeta' personality coming on. Her body started fealing funny as a bright white light surrounded her. Her black hair stood spiky and straight up, blonde. Her dark blue eyes turned green and her musceles got bigger. She had gone Super Saiyan. She looked herself over quickly and jumped into the air, flying away from Gohan and Piccolo.  
  
"She-she-she..." said Gohan, dazed. His little sister had just gone Super Saiyan! He jumped up into the air, chasing after her. He grabbed her by her abdomen and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing? LET GO OF ME!!" yelled Gian as Gohan started to pull her back to the ground.   
  
"I'm not going to make you train anymore today. I just want to bring you home to tell dad you can go Super Saiyan." he said.  
  
"Okay." she replied. They flew home after telling Piccolo bye. She looked just like Gohan as a Super Saiyan except for two long strands of hair hanging down over her eyes.  
  
"Dad! HEY, DAD!" yelled Gohan as they stepped inside the door. Goku, Goten and Chi-Chi came down the stairs to see what Gohan wanted.  
  
"Yes- Oh my goodness..." said Chi-Chi as she saw Gian. "Wha- What happened to her?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, Chi-Chi dear, she's a Super Saiyan." said Goku.  
  
"Oh no! Not my baby girl!" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Pretty cool, huh Dad?" said Gian.  
  
"Yeah! My baby girl, a Super Saiyan. The first female Super Saiyan..." said Goku, a proud look on his face. I smiled as I felt my musceles get smaller and my hair falling down to my shoulders.  
  
"Dad, can me and Goten go play with Trunks?" Gian asked her father.  
  
"Sure. But don't let Vegeta influence you even more than he already has." he said as she stood there with her arms crossed and a smirk playing her lips.  
  
"Okay, okay. See you later!" They yelled as they ran out the door.  
  
"I'll race ya there!" said Goten, shooting up into the air.  
  
"But Goten, I don't know if I can fly without being a Super Saiyan. I've never tried it before." said Gian.  
  
"Well, just try it." he replied. I jumped up into the air, and surprisingly stayed in it.  
  
"Cool! I guess I can!"  
  
"Race ya!" said Goten as he raced off.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" yelled Gian as she took off after him. She finally caught up to him and they were racing side by side until the reached Trunks' house. That's when Gian pulled into the lead. She had already landed and was talking to Trunks as Goten landed.  
  
"Hey Goten!" said the thirteen year old Trunks after he landed next to him and Gian. He smirked as he saw the way Tunks and Gian acted around each other. He knew for a fact the Trunks liked Gian, cause he had told him. He didn't know about Gian, but he had a fealing she did. They flew up onto Trunks' roof and talked until sundown.  
  
"Well, we had better head home." said Gian as she floated up into the air. Goten followed her action and said goodbye to Trunks.  
  
"See you later." said Gian, smiling slightly, as she took off into the dusky night after Goten. 


	3. Kiss Me

Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Kiss Me  
  
  
  
  
It was two years after Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Chi-Chi had found out that Gian was a Super Saiyan. Chi-Chi was stil a nervous wreck every time she went to fight someone evil on another planet. Heck, she was nervous when she was sparring with Trunks.  
  
"Mom, why do you worry so much?" asked Gian one day after she got back from sparring with Trunks.  
  
"I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt." cooed Chi-Chi.  
  
"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore!" said Gian, going red.  
  
"You're my baby." she said. Gian smirked and walked up the stairs to her room. She walked in and saw a note on her dresser.  
  
Gian,  
  
Meet me by the river tonight at nine o'clock.  
  
Love, Trunks  
  
Gian's smirk turned into a warm smile as she read the note. She sat on her bed and read the note again, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She laid back and looked up at the light putple canopy on her bed as she thought of the note.  
  
'Was he being for real?' she asked herself. 'Or is it one of he and Goten's stupid tricks?' She got up and walked down stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Mom." she said as she walked to the table and sat down. Chi-Chi was preparing dinner. She got back up and walked to the refridgerator and pulled out a Pepsi.  
  
"Mom, I've got a question." said Gian, her black hair flowing slightly past her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, honey?" replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why are you so reluctant to let me fight? I mean, you let Gohan and Goten go off and do it, no problem."  
  
"Well, I..." trailed Chi-Chi. "I just don't want my baby girl to get hurt."  
  
"Oh." replied Gian. She walked outside and climed up her tree. No one ever found her there. She sipped on her Pepsi as she thought of Trunks. 'I really like him.' she thought to herself. 'I hope he likes me too.'  
  
That night, at 8:45, she opeaned her bedroom window and flew out. She told her parents that she had went to bed early. Goten knew where she was going and Gohan and his wife, Videl, had moved into another house two years ago. She flew to the outside of the forest that overlooked the river. She saw Trunks standing there, his light purple hair blowing in the wind, his hands in his in his pockets. She floated up in the air and just watched him. He had a look on his face that told her that he was thinking. She flew down to where he was standing and stood behind him, her hair whiping in the wind. She walked up next to him and watched what he was.   
  
"Hi." he said. "I've been wanting to talk to you." he took her hand and led her to a large to a rock and they sat down.  
  
"Well, I suppose Goten has already told you..." he trailed off.  
  
"No, told me what?" replied Gian.  
  
"Well, that I..." he once again trailed off.  
  
"That you what?" she asked.  
  
"That I have these feelings for you..."  
  
Gian's eyes snapped open.  
  
"You mean that you like me?!"  
  
"Well, deeper then that."  
  
"Okay, you mean that you love me."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gian fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Kami, I think I've died and gone to heaven!" said Gian, getting back up and getting back onto the rock. Trunks pulled her closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I have the same feelings for you. I never told anyone, cause, you know... You and Goten are my only friends." a look of sadness replaced the usually bright sparkle in her royal blue eyes.  
  
"Don't be sad. We can come out here every night and talk. You can tell me anything." he said, the sincerity in his voice showing. She closed her eyes and laid her head aginst his shoulder. He started stroking her hair.   
  
"I've never felt this way." said Gian, her eyes still closed. "I've never felt this happy. I have felt this way so long, but I was too scared to tell anyone. I didn't want to be hurt. I never thought that you felt the same way. You and Goten always made fun of me. I knew that you and Goten were always joking, but I never thought that you even liked me the slightest bit past friends." she said, her eyes opeaning slowly.  
  
"I've never felt this way either. I love you, Gian."  
  
"I love you too, Trunks." replied Gian. She closed her eyes again as her and Trunks' heads moved closer to each other. His lips met hers and stayed there. The kiss went deeper and Gian fell into it. They broke away and Gian looked into his eyes. Trunks pulled her into his embrace and kissed her forehead. About an hour later, Gian stood up and walked over to the river. she dipped her feet in and tilted her head to the side, her black hair flowing slightly. She had on a light purple tank top and dark denim flood pants. She had worn sandles but had taken them off. Trunks walked over to her and sat down onto the ground beside her.  
  
"We should be headed home." said Gian.  
  
"Yeah..." said Trunks. Gian got up and put her shoes back on.  
  
"Bye Trunks." said Gian. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." he replied, walking over to Gian. He wrapped her in his arms and as they broke apart, he gave her a passionet kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." he said after they broke away from the kiss.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Gian said. Trunks gave her a slight smile and flew off into the night. Gian smiled after him, butterflies in her stomach. She turned in the other direction and flew home. She arrived a few minutes later. The lights were all on. Gian wondered what was going on. She landed and climbed in her window. Her mother was in her room.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" yelled Chi-Chi as Gian made her way into the room.  
  
"I-I-I..." stammered Gian. "I was out by the river with Trunks." she said, her head tilting downwards.  
  
"Well, if you were just with Trunks. I guess it's alright. But next time your out, tell me or your father. We were worried sick." said Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why didn't you just ask Goten where I was? He knew."   
  
"We tried waking him up, but he was dead to the world." replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Mom." said Gian.  
  
"Goodnight, Sweetie." she said, walking out of her room. Gian changed into her pajamas and went to bed, a smile playing her lips.  
  
The next morning, Gian got up and put on her sparring outfit. It was a navy blue body suit with flared legs, a pair of pearly white boots, pearly white armor, and her sword. She flew over the woods, searching for Piccolo. She spotted him sitting on a rock in the middle of the woods, meditating. She landed beside him.  
  
"Piccolo!" she said.  
  
"Hi Gian." he said.  
  
"Spar with me. I need to train." said Gian.  
  
"No. Not today. I must leave. We're gonna have some visitors in a few years. Go spar with Vegeta. You need to be prepared for this." said Piccolo, flying away. Shw said. She had a puzzeled look on her face. She jumped into air and flew towards Vegeta's house. Bulma was outside, working on a garden.  
  
"Hey Bulma! Where's Vegeta?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, hey Gian! Vegeta's inside. Go on in and find him." she said.  
  
"Okay! See ya!" replied Gian. She walked inside the house and looked for Vegeta.   
  
"Vegeta, Piccolo sent me to spar with you." she said when she found him.  
  
"Okay brat. We shall spar." said Vegeta.  
  
"I do have a name, ya know." she said.  
  
"That's the attitude I was trying to get out of you. Now, lets spar." he said.  
  
"Okay." they headed outside. What they didn't know was that a smiling Trunks was watching them from his window. They started out by Vegeta going Super Saiyan, followed by Gian. They started shooting Ki attacks at each other. Suddenly, Gian saw something behind Vegeta. It was a girl of about her age. She had metallic white hair and sky blue eyes. Gian was amazed. This girl had just stepped out of nothing and was standing just behind Vegeta. She wasn't paying attention to Vegeta and he shot a strong Ki attack at her. It hit her in the stomach and she dropped to her knees in pain. She looked up again and the girl was gone.  
  
"You okay, Gian?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, yeah. Didn't you see that girl behind you?" she said as she jumped into the air and floated.   
  
"What girl? Are you making up excuses for that hit I got in?" he said, smirking.  
  
"No. There was a girl with metallic white hair and sky blue eyes. She just kinda appered out of no where."  
  
"Well, I saw no girl. Let's continue sparring." She landed and they continued to fight.  
  
***  
  
"What in Kami's name did Vegeta do to your stomach?" asked Chi-Chi as she examined Gian for battle wounds.  
  
"It's just a bruise, Mom."  
  
"Well, I'm going to have to tell Vegeta not to be so rough."  
  
"Mom, he wasn't being rough, he just got a good hit in."  
  
"Oh, alright. Go to bed."  
  
"Okay. Night Mom. Night Dad."  
  
"Night sweetie." replied Chi-Chi.  
  
"Night Gian." said Goku. 


	4. Battle of the Sword and the Lightning

Elements in a Siayan's Eyes  
  
  
Chapter 4: Battle of the Sword and the Lightning  
  
A/N: This part is in Gian's PoV! It also takes place when she is fifteen.  
  
  
  
  
I was sitting on top of the roof of Capsule Corps talking with Trunks, Goten, and Ubuu.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?" I asked, my metallic red hair billowing slightly in the wind.  
  
"I wanna spar. Do any of you wanna spar with me?" asked Ubuu.  
  
"Uh, no. I am so sick of sparring. Having to do it all day long, preparing for this big war aginst people who use the elements to battle. And I'm the only girl that has to do it. With my mother in hysterics all the time, thinking her 'baby girl' is going to get killed..." I said.  
  
"Yeah. Mom is always freaking because of our little Gian..." said Goten, pinching my left cheek.  
  
"Lemme go." I said. He did. I looked up into the sky and saw something. 'What is that?' I said to myself. I stood up and took off after it. It saw me and flew away. I had gotten close enough to tell that it was a girl. I sped off after her. She landed in a large clearing in the woods. I landed after her.  
  
"Who are you? What are you here for?" I asked. She had metallic white hair, sky blue eyes, and was totally silent. I heard two people land behind me. I quickly looked back and saw that it was Ubuu and Trunks.  
  
"Answer my question!" I said, my 'Vegeta' attitude taking place of my normaly calm attitude. One of the things of being raised around Vegeta: You get an attitude. She still didn't answer, and I got MAD.  
  
"Answer me you baka!" I yelled. A word I had picked up from Vegeta. She still stood silent, glaring at me. I felt myself getting so mad that my hair piled up on top of my head except for the two strips hanging down in front of my eyes. It went from its usual black to blonde, my normally royal blue eyes green. I had gone Super Saiyan. The girl was staring at me strangly. I pulled out my sword and charged at her. She blocked almost every swing I made at her with it. I did manage to make a gash on her arm. Then I was making another swing and she stopped it with the palm of her hand. She threw my sword aside and we started hand to hand combat. She did nothing to harm me and just evaded my attacks. I noticed that her arm was twitching terribly. I used super speed and appeared behind her. I grabbed her neck and lifted her off the ground. I was immediatly blinded by extreme pain. Her body was shaking. Something was flowing through my body. I let go of her just when my vision went black...  
  
Trunks and Ubuu ran over and looked at Gian. Trunks was furious.  
  
"If she's dead, I'll strangle that girl!"  
  
Ubuu was calm.  
  
"Don'y worry. She only passed out."  
  
He went over to the other girl.  
  
"She passed out too."  
  
"I don't care about that girl! I just care about Gian!"  
  
Ubuu picked up the other girl.  
  
"Man, chill. Your girlfriend started the fight."  
  
"Yeah, but she should've beaten her into the ground."  
  
"Come on. Let's take her home."  
  
Trunks nodded. They took off into the air towards the Son residence. About halfway there, Ubuu felt the girl stir in his arms. He looked down and saw that she was awake. They began flying over a lake. The girl twisted out of Ubuu's grasp and was falling towards the lake. Her body lost all color and melted in with the water of the lake. Trunks stopped and looked at the lake.  
  
"How strange was that?" Ubuu asked.  
  
"Strange? You got rid of her. Nothing's strange."  
  
He flew ahead. Ubuu paused for a minute and flew after him, taking one last look at the lake.  
  
They arrived at the Son residence about fifteen minutes later. Trunks was still fuming. Goku was outside with Goten, who had obviously gone home before the fight. Goku looked at Trunks in shock.  
  
"What happened?!"  
  
"This weird girl started fighting Gian," Ubuu said.  
  
"And knocked her out cold."  
  
"I'm sure it was an accident, but if it happens again, I'm having a talk with that young lady."  
  
"Gian was electricuted in the fight. That girl shocked her."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"And she disappeared into the lake. She didn't even make a splash."  
  
"This is too strange. Come on, Trunks. Let's get Gian inside. Ubuu, you go home. We'll take care of Gian."  
  
"Alright, see ya' later."  
  
"Bye." 


	5. Noctoru

Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes.  
  
  
Chapter 5: Noctoru  
A/N: When Gian wakes up, its from her PoV.  
  
  
  
  
They disappeared into the house, and Ubuu took to the air. He flew by that lake that the girl dove into. He sparked an idea and flew down to the surface.  
  
"Lady? Are you down there? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
The water rippled. Ubuu dove into the water with a splash. He looked around, but saw no one. He swam deeper, watching for the girl. There she was, sitting on the bottom. He swam down to her. She looked at him and smiled. She did nothing to hurt him. She opened her mouth and sighed. No bubbles came out of her mouth. Ubuu's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She stretched her hand out towards him. The water around him was forced away from his body. He was in a bubble.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
She smiled and leaned against a rock.  
  
"Magic."  
  
"Magic? Are you a witch?"  
  
"No, I can control things like fire and water. And electricity. Tell that girl that I'm sorry. I'm new to this world, and my defense reflex is still going strong."  
  
"What reflex?"  
  
"Everytime I'm frightened or hurt, My body emits strong waves of electricity. I'm not a good person to play pranks on."  
  
"How did you melt into the water like that? And how can to talk to me like that?"  
  
"I told you. I can control water. If you think I'm strange, you're right. I'm the only one that can control that many elements."  
  
"My name's Ubuu."  
  
"Noctoru."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hiding. Or trying to hide. I have to stay away from people until I'm completely healed."  
  
"Healed from what?"  
  
"The Darkness spell that my brother placed on me."  
  
"Your brother? Why did he do that?"  
  
"He hates me. My race is evil. I'm the only one that hasn't killed anybody."  
  
"Dang. What happens? I mean...the spell."  
  
"I turn into a wolf every night. The only reason I'm down here is because if I'm in an element, it doesn't affect me. The spell should go away after two days."  
  
"Cool. But why don't you just come back with me? I'm sure Bulma could fix you up." Ubuu said.  
  
"No. You're the only human I trust." said Noctoru quickly.  
  
"Okay. But I can't stay here much longer. I have to be home."  
  
"Will you visit me again?"  
  
"Yes. I will tomorrow when I can get away from Trunks and Gian."  
  
"Is that her name? Tell Gian that I said I'm sorry."  
  
"I will."  
  
"You need to leave. You can't live down here for long, and I'm growing very weak. In five minutes, I might not be able to hold back the water. And I must go to sleep. I have been awake for three days."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good bye, Ubuu."  
  
Ubuu kicked off the ground and surfaced. The sky was beginning to get dark and he had to go home. He shot off towards the horizon.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY GIRL?!" asked Chi-Chi as she saw Gian lying still on her bed.  
  
"She got into a fight with this mystery girl. She knocked her out." said Trunks, who was still in the room with Goku and Goten.  
  
"I'm not letting her fight anymore! That's it, Goku! She got hurt. I knew she would." said Chi-Chi in a worried voice.  
  
"Chi-Chi, she's going to get hurt sometimes. She's still going to fight. It's what she's grown up doing. She's one of our strongest fighters." said Goku. They heard stirring in the bed as Gian's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Wha-What happened?" I asked. There was a throbbing pain flowing throughout my body. I sat up.  
  
"When you were fighting with that girl. She shocked you." said Trunks. A small smile played on my lips.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, I'll be ready to spar with Vegeta or Piccolo tomorrow. I just need a little rest." I said as I proped up aginst my pillow.  
  
"Okay honey. We'll be downstairs if you need us." said Chi-Chi as she, Goku, snd Goten walked out of my room and closed the door.  
  
"I'd better go." said Trunks as he got up to leave.  
  
"Don't. Stay with me." I said quietly. He turned around, a smile on his lips.  
  
"Okay." he said, coming over and sitting next to me on my bed. I sat up and laid my head against his shoulder. He started stroking my hair as he spoke to me.  
  
"I was scared today when you were battling that girl. When you passed out, I was scared that you had died. I don't want to loose you." he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I can't live without you. I love you so much."   
  
"I love you too. When she was shocking me, I was afraid I was going to die. I mean, the pain was so intense, so searing hot. But I pulled through cause I didn't want to loose you." I said, looking deep into his eyes. He moved his head down and kissed me softly on the lips. We broke apart but I didn't want it to end. I kissed him again, us going deeper into the kiss. We broke apart and I laid back into his muscular chest. His strong arms were wrapped around my fragile body. He kissed my forhead and then gave me a small peck on the lips. He looked out my window.  
  
"I've gotta go. Mom will be worried sick. But I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me out by the river at noon." he said, giving me one last kiss and flew out my window. 


	6. The Ocarina

Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: The Ocarina  
  
A/N: This is in Gian's PoV.  
  
  
The next day at noon, I flew towards the river to meet Trunks.  
  
"Hey," he said as he saw me come into veiw. I landed beside him and he pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Hey." I replied. He gave me a long kiss on the lips and after we broke apart, we sat down on our rock.  
  
"Have you heard anything about the element people from Piccolo?" I asked as he pulled me into his strong chest.  
  
"No." he simply replied. I smiled and closed my eyes. He gently kissed my eyelids.  
  
"But, what if they're too strong? What if we can't beat them?" I asked worridly, looking into Trunks' eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. We can." he replied.  
  
"But what about me? They'll try and finish off the girl first. That's what they always do." I said.  
  
"We'll protect you. Chi-Chi about kills us every time something happens to you." he said, smiling. I giggled and relaxed again. We talked for about an hour until I heard a voice.  
  
"Gian? C'mon! Dad says you need to train with today!" It was Goten. He was flying over the forest searching for me.  
  
"Coming!" I yelled. "Bye." I said quietly as Trunks placed a small kiss on my lips. I jumped up into the air and flew towards Goten.  
  
"Hey. Where's Dad?" I asked.  
  
"Just up ahead. He wants to talk to you about something." He said, flying in the other direction after he pointed out where Dad was.  
  
"Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked as he came into view. I could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking hard.  
  
"Hey sweetie." he said, pulling me into a hug. I returned it.  
  
"Goten said you needed to talk to me about something." I said.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know if your ready though..." he said, trailing off.  
  
"Yeah?" I said.  
  
"Well, I want you to go with me to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. You need to train after that little incident with the lightning girl." he said. I was amazed. The Hyperbolic Time Chamber? Gohan had told me how hard it was the first time he had went in.  
  
"I'm ready." I said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he said. I nodded."Well, we need to go home and tell your mother. Kami knows how she's going to take it..." he said, smiling. We took off towards home.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Chi-Chi? Can you come down here for a few minutes?" yelled Goku up the stairs as we walked in the door.  
  
"Yes?" she said, walking down the stairs.  
  
"Well, Gian and I will be gone for today." he said.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked couriosly.  
  
"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber." he said.  
  
"Not more training! Not my baby..." she said.  
  
"Mom, I want to do this. Please, respect my decision. I want to fight, to protect the honor of our family." I said.  
  
"Oh, okay. But why? Why do you want to be a warrior? Why can't you just stay at home and be my little angel?" she said.  
  
"Because I want to do this. I am the only female Super Saiyan. I need to do this. It's what I love doing." I replied. Mom just nodded her head and gave me a hug.  
  
"I'll see you later, Mom." I said, giving her another hug.  
  
"See ya later Chi-Chi." said Goku as we walked out the door."C'mon. Think of Kami's Lookout and use your Instant Transmission to get there. I'll come after you." he said. I nodded my head and put two fingers up to my forhead. I thought of Kami's Lookout and was transported there. My dad came soon after me.  
  
"Okay. Just walk into the chamber. Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure." I said bravely. When I came out, I would be one year older, one year wiser, and one year stronger. We entered the never ending chamber.  
  
"Uhhh!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees. "Its so hard to breathe in here! And it feels like someone is pressing down on me with their hands."  
  
"I know. You just have to fight it. The gravity in here is ten times that of Earth. You'll get used to it." he said, helping me up."Now, lets start training!" We sparred for a while, and then he asked me a question.  
  
"Can you go Super Saiyan on your on will?"  
  
"No." I replied."Can you teach me how?"  
  
"That's what I'm here for, Kiddo." he said. I smiled.  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Just act like, say, Freiza, is killing off your family and your friends. Become a Super Saiyan to defete him." he said. I thought of Freiza killing Piccolo, Vegeta, Trunks, Mom, Dad, Goten, Gohan. Everyone that I loved. I let out a mad yell and felt my hair piling up on top of my head. I saw two blonde strips in front of my eyes. I knew my eyes were now green.  
  
"You did it!" said Dad.  
  
"I did, didn't I?" I said smiling. We continued training.  
  
***  
  
A year, or a day, after we entered the chamber, we stepped out. Stronger, wiser, older. My black hair was longer, and I was slightly taller. I flew over to Trunks' house.  
  
"Hi." I said as he answered the door.  
  
"Hey! What happened?" he said as he noticed my height and hair.  
  
"I have bigger muscles too. I'm stronger than what I was last year. Or yesterday to you." I said smiling.  
  
"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Well, you still look beautiful." he said, giving me a hug. We spent the rest of the day together until I had to go home.   
  
***  
  
That night, as I was laying down in bed, I heard a strange whistling noise. I got up and looked out my window. The noise was coming from the woods. I slipped into my sparring outfit and flew out my window. I followed the noise the noise to the center of the woods. I sat in a high branch in a tree and looked down onto the player and the instrument. It was the lightning girl. She was playing what seemed to be an Ocarina. I sat completely still, listing to the melodic tunes. I closed my eyes for a brief second and was knocked to the ground. I looked at what was on top of me. It was like the lightning girl, but a boy. He had blue tinted skin and grey eyes. His hair was silver and he had an evil looking smirk on his face. He let out a wave of crystal blue water. It engulfed my body, drowning me. With a loud roar, it washed me back out of the woods to my home. Trying to find out what the noise was, my Dad and Goten rushed out the door. They saw me lying on the ground and hurried to my side. I sat up, coughing. I said one thing between coughing and gasping for air.  
  
"The Elements are here." 


	7. Maniki

Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Maniki  
  
  
The attack from the water boy left me with a billion questions for that girl. Ubuu said her name was Noctoru and that she was pretty nice. 'I think those two have something for each other.' I thought to myself. I flew across the land as fast as I could go, trying to find Ubuu's ki signature. Wherever he was, she was there with him.  
  
His ki came into focus. He was off to the west somewhere. There was another signature, a strange one. It had to be that girl, Noctoru. I took off in that direction, ready to pin her to the ground and make her answer my questions. Chances were that she wasn't going to talk to me, but I had brought my sword just incase she needed a little push. Ubuu's ki was clear now. He wasn't far away.  
  
"Hey Gian!"  
  
I turned my head and looked at the ground. Ubuu was sitting next to a lake, talking with...her. I shot down and pulled out my sword. Ubuu flinched.  
  
"Gian, you could kill someone with that."  
  
I did my 'Vegeta' smirk.  
  
"I have a couple of questions to ask your girlfriend there."  
  
Ubuu frowned.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
  
"I bet."  
  
Noctoru jumped into the lake. I dove in after her. She was not getting away from this. I saw her ahead of me. I grabbed her foot and swam to the surface. She was kicking and squirming around.  
  
"If you don't want me to really shock you, you had better let me go!"  
  
"You've shocked me so much that I'm immune to it."  
  
"Water conducts electricity," Ubuu said.  
  
"Exactly," Noctoru smiled.  
  
I rolled my eyes and dropped her. She tried to get back into the water, but she was a blade short.  
  
"I am not telling you anything!" she screamed, sitting on the ground and crossing her arms.   
  
"Who was that thing that was near my house last night?"  
  
She shook her head and didn't answer. I repeated my question.  
  
"Look, I don't know who that person was!! How can you relate me to that thing!!! I don't even have a mental image of this dude."  
  
I had not listened to her last few comments. The boy that had attacked me crawled out of the water and sat down behind Noctoru. I pointed to him. She turned around and fell over. She was on her feet in seconds and hugged him. He fell back in the water.  
  
"Maniki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're alive!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!!!!!!!!! You're here!!!!!!!!!!! You're right here!!!!!!!!!!!! I missed you so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He sat up and hugged her back.  
  
"I missed you too, Noctoru. I came here to warn you. Lotus is in the orbit of this planet. You need to hide. If he finds you, you're fish food."  
  
Noctoru stood up an turned to Ubuu.  
  
"This is Maniki. He's the guy that helped me escape from my home planet. This is Ubuu."  
  
She left me out of the situation completely. Maniki smirked at me again. I drew my sword, and he twitched his big, fan-like ears.  
  
"Hello. Ubuu. Nice to meet you. Thanks for taking care of her. I am forever in your dept."  
  
"Are you her boyfriend?" he asked.  
  
"Me??! No... I'm more of a big brother to her. Lotus isn't suited for this job."  
  
"Who's Lotus?" Ubuu asked again.  
  
"Her no good brother. The king of the Elementals. She's supposed to be the ruler, but he ran her off."  
  
Noctoru sunk into the ground.  
  
"If he comes down here, the world's gonna explode. He's going to kill me."  
  
Maniki shook his head.  
  
"He's not going to kill you."  
  
"Yes, he is. Why do you think he came all the way over here?! It sure as heck wasn't to give me a fruit basket!!! Banishing me from the planet wasn't enough! He's going to send me to the next dimention!!!!!"  
  
The fish man sighed.  
  
"Ubuu? A little help here? She seems to trust you a lot."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Maniki, I know I can beat him. If I do, I won't have a family. If I don't, he won't have a family if you know where this is headed!!!"  
  
He picked her up and shook her.  
  
"Calm down!!!!!!!!!! I'm here now!!!!! He is not going to hurt you!!!"  
  
Ubuu stepped in front of Noctoru.  
  
"And I'm here! I can get Goku and Goten to fight. Maybe I can con Trunks into this too. Gian can get Vegeta in."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I refuse to help. She has been treating me like sludge ever since..."  
  
Noctoru wriggled away from Maniki.  
  
"Ever since the Thunder Watch flashed across the television screen."  
  
I glared at her with my death look. She held her hand out and pushed her energy into it. I drew my sword and held it in front of me. Electricity came out of her hand and grabbed my sword. I held onto it, but I was zapped by her energy. The electricity carried my sword over to...her. She held onto it and extended a palm in front of my sword. A fire ball flickered to life. I could feel it burning my face from two yards away.  
  
"Think about it. What happens when metal meets a fire a couple million degrees hot???"  
  
"Okay, I'll fight!!!!! Give me my sword!!!!!!"  
  
She threw my sword to me. The fireball disappeared from her hand, and she turned towards the boys.  
  
"But what makes you think I'll get Vegeta to help? He as well as Trunks hates your guts."  
  
"Why does Vegeta hate my guts? I've never even met him!!!!"  
  
"Does the word 'Godfather' ring a bell?"  
  
"Oh, he's your godfather, is he? I thought Vegeta hated everyone!"  
  
"Wrong again." I said smirking. I put my sword back in its holder and crossed my arms, still smirking.  
  
"You even look like Vegeta." I kept me smirk but uncrossed my arms.  
  
"What, are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous of what?" Noctoru yelled.  
  
"That I'm a better fighter than you!!!" I screamed back.  
  
"Yeah, right!! I could kick your butt ten times over!!!"  
  
"In your dreams!!!!!"  
  
"Girls, girls!!! Stop fighting! Save it for the battle!!!" yelled Maniki, stepping in between us. I glared at Noctoru and stepped back.  
  
"Ubuu, your little girlfriend needs to learn to keep her mouth shut when battling with a Super Saiyan." I said.  
  
"And your friend here needs to keep HER mouth shut while battling with lightning or she will find shocking loss for words." I tried to ignore her but it didn't work. My hair piled atop my head and two long blonde strips fell to my face. My eyes went green. I expected it to end there, but it didn't. My musceles kept growing, my hair getting longer. I screamed.  
  
"Gian! You-you-you..." Ubuu trailed off. I pulled out my sword and charged at Noctoru, making a deep gash on her shoulder.  
  
"You went to Asscended Super Saiyan!" Ubuu finished out. I smiled and put up my sword. Maniki was trying to clean Noctoru's wound. He looked up long enough to give me death glances.  
  
"Okay. That's enough! Noctoru, apoligize to Gain, Gian, apoligize to Noctoru. We are on the same team here!!!!!" yelled Ubuu.  
  
"Why?" I asked smartly.  
  
"Gian, I've known you practially forever. You have a bad attitude, just like Vegeta. Get over it. Noctoru is a nice person too. I know you can be nice, but you were brought up to battle, and you battle every chance you get. You're always training now. Chi-Chi always goes into a mad frenzy every time you battle. So lets save the battling for the Elements." said Ubuu.  
  
"Don't think I'll start being nice to her just because I'm helping her fight."  
  
"And don't expect me not to give her a shocking notice every once in a while."  
  
"I'll get Vegeta and Trunks to help. I'll be back afterwhile." I said as I took to the sky.  
  
***  
  
"Vegeta!" I yelled as I saw him outside training.  
  
"Yes, brat?"  
  
"I DO have a name, ya know."  
  
"Okay, okay. Gian, what do you need?"  
  
"For you to fight in the Element war."  
  
"With that girl who shocked you?"  
  
"Yes. Please Vegeta, do it for me?" I said, putting on a puppy face.  
  
"Oh, all right."  
  
"I know you couldn't refuse me! I AM your Goddaughter, you know."  
  
"Yes, I know." he said smiling. I gave him a quick hug and left to find Trunks.  
  
***  
  
"Trunks? Where are you?" I said. I was flying over the woods. I stopped and talked to Krillin on the way and asked him if he knew where Trunks was. He said he was somewhere throughout this area. Suddenly, I was picking up a strong ki. Then I was picking up another strong ki.'Trunks is probably sparring with Piccolo.' I said to myself. I saw Trunks a few minutes later, but he wasn't sparring with Piccolo. He was battling with a tall man. He had orange hair and reddish skin. He was one of the Elements. 


	8. Elemental War

Elements in a Saiyan's Eyes  
  
  
Chapter 8: Elemental War  
  
  
"Trunks!" I yelled as the Element person knocked him to the ground. I flew down and hit the Element person hard. It knocked him to the ground.   
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, girl." I glared at him and helped Trunks up.  
  
"You shouldn't be here!" he whispered to me.  
  
"But I am, so get over it." I said. "Now Mr. Big-and-Bad Element dude, what on Earth do you want with Trunks?"  
  
"I don't want that boy. I came here after Noctoru."  
  
"What, ya know her?"  
  
"Yes I know her! She is my sister!" he said with an evil smile. "Now, little girl, do you happen to know where my little sister is?" he sneered.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you for the world!" I screamed.  
  
"I bet you'd tell me if I did this." he said. In a flash, Trunks was in his grasp.  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" I asked coldly.  
  
"If you don't tell me, I'll kill him." he said. A shot of icy cold fear entered my body.  
  
"She-She's down by the lake with Ubuu and Maniki." I said quickly. He let Trunks go and flew off. I went to check on him.   
  
"Are you all right?" I asked, once again helping him up.  
  
"I'm fine. Now c'mon, lets get to the lake before he does!" he grasped my hand as I put two fingers to my forhead. We were instantly transmitted to the lake.  
  
"You back so soon?" said Ubuu.  
  
"Noctoru, your brother is coming here, NOW!" I said,  
  
"What? How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"Because I-I told him that you where here here." I said quietly.  
  
"WHAT? Why?" she asked.  
  
"He was going to kill Trunks and I knew I could get here before him." I said.  
  
"Oh. Well, lets go. We don't want to be here when Lotus gets here." We took to the air. We flew straight to Vegeta.  
  
"They're here. The Elements are here!" I yelled. Vegeta flew off with us towards home.  
  
"Dad! They're here! The Elements are here!" I yelled as we rushed into the house.  
  
"Goten! Get your armor on and be prepared to battle!" Goku yelled up the stairs. I ran up the stairs and grabbed my pearly white armor. I put it on and put my sword over it. Trunks had his armor on all ready, as did Vegeta. I brought down two extra sets of armor for Noctoru and Maniki. They hurridly put it on.  
  
"I hope everyone's ready for the battle of their life." said Goku frowning.  
  
***  
  
"I don't see why you wanted to help her." said Vegeta crossly.  
  
"Because I didn't want the entire freaking world destroyed!" Vegeta just sneered.  
  
"Noctoru! I know you're down there!" said a cold voice behind us.  
  
"Lotus!!! Show yourself!!!!!" Yelled Noctoru, creating a ball of energy. He appered in front of Noctoru with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh, little sister. You always thought you could defeat me. Well, well, well. Now's your chance." He charged woards Noctoru. I could tell she wasn't ready for a blow like that yet so I pulled out my sword and charged at him. I hit him, making a deep gash on his shoulder.  
  
"You made your first mistake there little girl." he said, turning around and slaping me. I clutched my face for a breif second and started throwing punches in his direction. I stopped as he flew up into the air. He flicked each wrist twice and an army of Elements swept towards us in a rage. I was hit with water and ice at the same time.  
  
"This is it! Don't hold back!" I heard my father yell. I started slicing them up with my sword. I watched as dead bodies fell to the ground in a heap. They all turned on me in fury. I was being hit with all the Elements at once. I screamed in pain as I was thrown into the air. I felt my musceles grow larger and my hair stand straight up. I knew I had gone Asscended Super Saiyan but there was more. My musceles kept growing and my hair kept getting longer.   
  
"Gian! You went Super Saiyan 2!" I heard my dad yell. I started battling of the Elements as the rest flew to help. I was killing them off with my sword when I heard a scream. It was Noctoru. I flew towards Lotus. I started stabbing him with my sword. It was just me and him battling. Noctoru had flown off to help Ubuu.  
  
"Strike number two, girl." He said, knocking me to the ground. I kicked him and he also fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"And that was strike number three." we both stood up and glared at each other. He started what I thought was an energy ball in his hands, but I was soon proven wrong. The energy soon started taking a shape. It grew longer. I suddenly came to me. It was a hologram of my sword.  
  
"Ohhh, a hologram! Help me! Help me!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"You'll need help in a minute." he said. The hologram flashed and became real. The next thing I knew, he was charging at me. I felt the cool metal slide into my flesh. He had stabbed the sword through my stomach.  
  
"Ohhhh!" I said as I clutched the sword that was embedded in my flesh. I was greater pain than I had ever felt before. Lotus smiled and snapped his fingers. He and his army were gone.  
  
"Gian!!!!!!!!" yelled Goku as he rushed to my side.  
  
"Daddy! Help me!" I replied.  
  
"Vegeta! Trunks! Someone go get Dende!" He yelled. "Stay still, cause this is gonna hurt." he said. He took a hold of the sword and pulled it back through my body. I let out a cry of pain. Trunks and Vegeta had both took off to get Dende. I felt weakness spread through my body as the clutches of death grabbed my soul and dragged it away from my body. I heard faint voices around me as Trunks and Vegeta returned with Dende.  
  
"Dende!! You've got to help! Heal her! Quick!" Goten was in a fit of hysterics. Dende bent over me and did his healing powers. I was extremly weak and covered in blood.   
  
"Come on, Kiddo. Lets get you home." said Dad as he picked me up. I had shocks of pain in my stomach.  
  
***  
  
"GOKU!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY?!!!" Yelled Chi-Chi as she saw my blood soaked clothes.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom. Just a little weak." I said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I was fighting Lotus and he stabbed a sword through my stomach." Mom turned so white I thought she was going to pass out.  
  
"B-B-But, how are you here? Wouldn't that have killed you?" she asked in almost a whisper.  
  
"Dende used his healing powers and fixed me right up." I said as I took the warm wash cloth my mother held out to me. I started washing the blood off my stomach.  
  
"Oh, my baby. Going off and almost getting killed..." Mom trailed off.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mom." I said, giving her a hug. 


End file.
